


I Do

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, They're married!, sap sap and more sap, someone let these idiots get married, they're husbands!, they're in love and nothing hurts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: They're husbands.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't notice the one blatant hamilton reference until after i read it again gODDAMN IT

“Wait!”

Harrison’s hand darts out in front of Drew before they reach the door.

“What?”

“You have to carry me over the threshold.”

Drew is stuck halfway between the urge to laugh and the urge to let out a very long sigh.

“It’s not a threshold,” he says, “It’s a hotel room door.”

“Still. You’re gonna carry me over it.”

“...Why?”

“Because I can’t carry _you_ over the threshold,” Harrison says, throwing his hands in the air, “I’ve got noodle arms and I’m half the size of you!” 

Drew does let out a sigh then, a long one, but he scoops Harrison up into his arms anyway, rolling his eyes as if it’s a chore and not an absolute delight to have him nestled up next to his heart. Harrison slides his arm around Drew’s shoulders, grinning smugly.

“Happy now?” Drew says. “Now, have you thought about how we’re going to open the door?”

“...Ah.”

After a bit of struggling, Harrison slides the key card from Drew’s back pocket and manages to push the door open, and finally, they’re alone in a hotel room together, like they’ve been needing to be since they finished the ‘I dos.’

“Hey,” Drew says, still holding Harrison in his arms, looking down at him in awe. “We’re _married_.”

“We’re married!” Harrison squeals, and Drew kisses him because he’s wanted to kiss him all night, again and again, over and over.

Harrison slides out of Drew’s arms as they kiss, his feet landing on the floor while Drew’s hands travel around Harrison’s waist, pulling him closer. Harrison’s fingers thread through Drew’s hair, wrapping around his head and holding him close, chests pressed together, hearts beating as one.

“You’re my _husband,_ ” Harrison whispers, as if he can’t quite believe it. “I have a husband. We’re husbands.”

Drew doesn’t know how to respond to that, except to smile so hard that his cheeks hurt, happiness ballooning up inside him so big that he feels like he may just fly away. He kisses Harrison again, again and again, pulling him close into his arms and carrying him to bed.

Later, the two of them are tangled up in their bedsheets, Harrison lying on Drew’s bare chest, head tucked beneath his chin. He traces circles around Drew’s skin and Drew plays with a lock of Harrison’s hair. He’d never felt more content.

“Do you feel different?” Harrison asks, after a while. 

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone said it wouldn’t feel any different,” he explains, shifting over to look up at Drew, “like we’ll wake up tomorrow and everything will be the same, we’ll just have a ring on our finger.”

Drew presses a kiss to the top of Harrison’s head. “Do _you_ feel different?”

Harrison stays quiet for a moment. “Yes,” he says, eventually, “I feel... amazing. Happier than I’ve ever felt before. Happier than I ever thought possible. I’ve got everything I ever wanted.”

“To be shackled for life to a cynical grumpy British guy?” Drew jokes.

Harrison’s hand finds Drew’s cheek. “To be married to the most amazing person I’ve ever met, who I love more than I’ve loved anyone before, and who loves me more than I thought anyone ever would.”

“You know how worthy of it you are, right?” Drew says, pressing his forehead to Harrison’s.

It was a conversation they’d been having for years, one they’d keep on having forever, each reminding the other just how good and deserving and worthy of good things they are.

“Yes,” Harrison says, “I know. Just as long as you know too.”

Drew smiles. “I do.”

“You already said that once today.”

Drew’s smile spreads to a grin, and he grabs hold of Harrison, pressing kisses into his hair as he mumbles, “I do, I do, I do,” over again, until Harrison is helpless and giggling underneath him. 

It was going to be a beautiful, blissful future.


End file.
